Dreamy's Adventure
by babysmurfrock
Summary: When the alien for the smurf episode 'It came from outer smurf' returns he needs Dreamy's help. When Dreamy asks theother smurfs to help nobody believes him about his alien friend. But when Dreamy is missing for a few days the other smurfs have second thoughts about Dreamy's friend from outer smurf. This story is rated K plus for now just to be safe but the rating might increase.
1. Prolouge

**Hello everyone I am back with another story**

**Smurfs: Hurray!**

**Me: Make sure you check out my other stories too like the one I am working on now and just updated about when papa had to take care of the smurfs when they were baby smurfs.**

**Me: I remember in the smurf episode Papa's family album I got to saw some of the smurfs as baby smurfs and I remember seeing Grouchy as a baby smurf he was so cute and I still think he is now *kisses Grouchy on the cheek***

**Grouchy: *looks at the ground blushing trying to hide his blushing***

**Me: I think a certain smurf may be trying to hide his blushing *giggles***

***Everyone looks at Grouchy who was still trying to hide his blushing face***

**Grouchy: I'm not blushing!**

**Me: Whatever you say Grouchy, let's get on with the story but first the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: The smurfs belong to peyo**

* * *

Dreamy is a smurf who always wondered what is in outer smurf. He has already encountered with some alien life like the swoofs (Which were really the smurfs), sweefs (which only made a single appearance in the smurf episode 'Dreamy's Pen Pals'), and an alien that can change any form (Which his only appearance was in the smurf episode 'It came from outer smurf'. This time around the alien from the episode 'It came from outer smurf' returns and needs Dreamy's help. But when Dreamy asks the other smurfs for help just like every other time nobody believes Dreamy about his friend from outer smurf. But when Dreamy goes missing for a few days the smurfs are starting to think dreamy wasn't making it up about his friend from outer smurf and really needed their help. Some of the smurfs then go off to look for Dreamy.

* * *

**This is just the prolouge to the story the story will offically start now. Plz dont ask about the Authors notes at the beggining it is midnight and when it usally gets around midnight crazy things happen in my mind**


	2. Chapter 1: The glowing star

**Here is the first chapter**

* * *

One day Dreamy was sitting under a tree wondering how his friend from outer smurf that visited a few months back was doing. Really the other smurfs have had enough with Dreamy's imagination and always told dreamy there was no life in outer smurf. Dreamy usually ignored them especially after his friend from outer smurf visited. It was getting late so Dreamy went back to his mushroom house. Dreamy just looked up at the sky but after a while the sky got dark since daylight had turn to night. Dreamy was always the last smurf to fall asleep in smurf village since he is always looking at the sky from his window.

Dreamy finally stopped looking out the window and went to get ready for bed. "Boy oh smurf what a long day," Dreamy said as he went over to his closet and got out his nightshirt. Then a glow started to shine in Dreamy's window and he went back over to the window to see what it was. When he looked out the window he saw in the sky what looked like a shooting star but was a little too close to be a shooting star. Dreamy looked at where it was heading and then saw that it landed in the forest near the village.

Dreamy then put on his slippers and went to where the star landed and was so distracted by it that he forgot to put his nightshirt on so Dreamy was walking through the village toward the forest in nothing but his underwear that had yellow stars on them. Dreamy was lucky that all the smurfs were asleep as he continued to walk through the village when he got to the forest he started to walk into the forest following the glow from the 'star'.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Well there is the first chapter. I hope you like it Plzz R&R. What is going to happen next? You will have to wait and find out**


	3. Chapter 2: Dreamy's Friend Returns

**Sorry for the long wait I just had writers block for this story.**

**So here is the next chapter but first the disclaimer **

**Disclaimer: The smurfs belong to peyo not me **

**I wish they did then I would start up the cartoon again**

* * *

Dreamy walked in the forest and when he got to the star that landed in the ground he suddenly realized it was his friend from outer smurf. Dreamy then felt someone tap him on the shoulder and turned around. When he turned around he saw another 'smurf'. Dreamy didn't recognize the smurfs so he knew it meant only one thing; it was his friend from outer smurf.

"Hello, it's smurfy to see you again" Dreamy said to his friend

Dreamy's friend said something in the alien language that he speaks which of course Dreamy can't understand. As soon as Dreamy's friend stopped talking he saw that Dreamy looked confused. He rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket and pulled out what would look kind of like a smurf sized hearing aid. He then gave it to Dreamy and Dreamy put it on his ear.

"Can you understand me now Dreamy?"

"Yes I can understand you perfectly now,"

"Good, now the reason I am here again is I need your help," Dreamy's friend said

"What do you want my help for? Why are you asking me?" Dreamy asked

"I am asking you because you're the only one that knows me here and you can probably convince the others to help. I will tell you what I need your help for in the morning just meet me here tomorrow. For now go get a good night sleep you're going to need it." Dreamy's friend explained

"Oh ok, I will try and convince the others but they probably won't believe me," Dreamy said

"It's ok if they don't I think you will be a big help by yourself," Dreamy's friend said

Dreamy then started to walk back to his house.

"Oh yeah and one more thing Dreamy,"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Please remember to wear pants tomorrow,"

Dreamy looked down and finally realized he was in his underwear. He blushed a bright red.

"Yeah that would be a good idea,"

Dreamy friend chuckled as Dreamy walked off toward the village. When Dreamy got back to the village he went into his house and put his nightshirt on. Dreamy then got in his bed and started to go to sleep. As Dreamy started to doze off to sleep he was wondering what his friend needed his help for. Dreamy soon fell fast asleep.

* * *

**Well there is the next chapter sorry if you think it is kind of short but like I said I had writers block for this story so yeah. **


End file.
